Exotic Wolves
by missyXXanonymous
Summary: Sakura is rich snobby brat. Syaoran is a cold arrogant rich playboyleader of the most dangerous gang called Exotic Wolves. What happens when Sakura joins the gang full of danger, lust, and more danger! full summary inside!
1. The Encounter

Hi people..this is missyxxanonymous again...this will be my newest fan fiction about sakuraXXsyaoran, of course with other pairings!!

Here is the summary:

**Disclaimer: I'll say that CCS belongs to me but who would believe me anyway? Hell I won't even believe myself. Wanna know who owns this? C-l-a-m-p**

Syaoran is the leader of the most dangerous gang in Japan called "Exotic Wolves." He is as cold as ice and doesn't open up 2 anyone. Well, it all makes up 2 his appearance anyways, GORGEOUS AS HELL. All he does?? Kill&survive. That all changes when enticing beauty of Sakura Kinomoto comes into his life. At the same time, she turns from being a snobby rich brat to exotic and a dangerous gangster. Will Syaoran choose to love her or remain a cold rich arrogant playboy and leader?

Tons of twists!!

Oh before I forget, Tattoos!!

Black Wolf with emerald eyes-leader

Black wolf with silver eyes-1st rank

Black wolf with red eyes-2nd rank

Black Wolf with blue eyes-3rd rank

Black Wolf with black eyes- regular member

**Exotic Wolves**

**Chapter 1**

**The Encounter**

**school**

Sakura was walking with down the hall with her 3 bestfriens which are Tomoyo, Chiharu, and Naoko.

Sakura was the prettiest and most popular girl in her school, not only was she filthy rich but also has the face and body of a goddess. She had waist-length silky auburn hair, big emerald green eyes, soft pink lips in the perfect shape, and the body to match. Tomoyo had also waist-length black hair and lavender-colored eyes. Chiharu had shoulder-length brown hair and dark brown eyes to match. Naoko had short brown hair thats 2 inches above her shoulders and also hazel eyes.

They had many things in common. Status in life (filthy rich), popularity, being major snobs, ignorant without a care in the world, and last but not the least, they were dangerous.

Dangerous you may ask? All of them can handle guns with the perfect aim. But Sakura is the deadliest of them all, she knows any kind of martial arts ever invented and she's not afraid to use it.

But she really doesn't have to use it since she's perfectly safe right? Oh no, she was very wrong.

They were walking in peace when a 'stalker' approached them. "Hey Sakura, do you think we can hang out after school?" he greeted.

"No Michael Cheng, I don't _think_ I can go with you after school. I _know _I can't go with you." Sakura answered him with great amusement. She watched him retreat with a disappointment look on his face. This made the girls giggle.

"Hey girls, what do you want to do after school?" Naoko, the shyest one asked them, still amused about Michael.

"There's this new club opening tonight. I think its called '_chaotic & erotic'_" Tomoyo suggested, waiting for her friend's replies.

"Yea, we could go there. It better not be a boring club though!" Sakura warned, putting her hair out of her face.

"I heard about it too. Omg! It's owned by a gang called '_wild wolves'_ I heard the guys in there are hot as hell!' Chiharu excitedly informed them.

"Well in that case, we should definitely go!" Sakura exclaimed.

Chiharu, Naoko, and Tomoyo nodded.

The bell finally rang.

They just decided to skip class and head to a café '_pure blossoms.'_

Obviously the girl's favorite café.

**Meanwhile:**

"Syaoran!! Damn you!! I told a million fucking times that I want to go to 'Pure Blossoms' Café!!" Meilin grunted, with fire in her eyes.

She earned a glare from Syaoran. "Go by your fucking self!"

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down both you" a guy with dark blue hair and navy blue eyes said, "Meilin, you go by yourself while Syaoran and I have some matters to attend to"

"Fine Eriol, just this one though!" meilin sighed of defeat.

**At the café:**

Sakura, Tomoyo, Naoko, and Chiharu ordered the same thing, 'chocolate chip cappuccino with double extra whip cream.'

They finally finished their drinks and headed for the door when suddenly they heard a loud crash.

_**BOOM!**_

It was a black jaguar x6789 and 4 black huge cool looking motorcycles. They were firing bullets from their guns. Everyone was screaming for their lives. But Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu, and Naoko were perfectly calm, and they also notice one particular girl sitting on one of the chairs in the café. She was yawning & drinking her black coffee, she had long black hair tied in a bun with red highlights. Sakura noticed the tattoo on her back, it was a black wolf with silver eyes.

Sakura didn't even care on what's happening outside, "Girls, this place is starting to bore me so lets go someplace else." Sakura suggested.

"Hai!" came the other's reply.

Then they just walked out without a care in the world.

One of the guy in the motorcycle with hot intense amber eyes and messy chocolate hair noticed them.

**Syaoran's pov**

What the hell are they doing?? Fuck shit!! Fucking careless bitches!! As much as I don't want to save them, I have no choice. I have to live up to my family's standards.

end of his pov

Syaoran hastily drove to them and yelled, "get out of the fucking way!! Meilin damn it!!"he glared at the girl drinking black coffee, "get them!"

The girl obeyed to this and started approaching them.

"Hey girls, I'm Li Meilin" she introduced herself.

"Im Kinomoto Sakura"

"I'm Tomoyo Daidouji"

"I'm Chiharu Mihara"

"I'm Naoko Yanagisawa."

Meilin was taken aback by their names. The four girl's family holds the 4 strongest companies on Japan, China, Hongkong, & Canada. Well, besides the Li's of course.

Meilin already took a liking to them. "Girls, since its dangerous here, do you want to go to my place to hangout?'

"Sure, why not right?"

They were on their way to Meilin's car when suddenly, a shard of glass flew by and hit Sakura right on the head!

She fainted.

"Sakura!"

"Sakura"

"are u okay?"

Her friends were calling out 2 her.

The last thing she saw was blood dripping down her forehead.

Sakura fluttered her eyes open. She looked around. She was on a big head with green covers and smelled mint and spices. She liked the smell.

She sat up just to see 2 hot intense amber eyes staring right at her!!

**Ohhh...a cliff hanger heehe**

**don't forget 2 review!! Or I wont continue with the story!!!**

**LOL**

**reviews plz!!! I'll update everyday so no worries..just as long I get reviews!**


	2. The talk

**Omg!! I'm soo sorry!! I promised I'd update everyday but I've been to busy with school work. So I'll be able 2 update twice or thrice a week. LOL...Honestly, I've been thinking of abandoning this story..**

**Disclaimer: I like pink and green ;**

_The last thing she saw was blood dripping down her forehead._

_Sakura fluttered her eyes open. She looked around. She was on a big bed with green covers and smelled mint and spices. She liked the smell._

_She sat up just to see 2 hot intense amber eyes staring right at her!!_

Chapter 2

Sakura cast a questioning glance at him. Syaoran noticed this and said, "you're in my room obviously."

Sakura flushed at the words he chose.

_His room._

_His room._

_His room._

"You went unconscious after a glass shard hit your head. You were in the middle of a gang fight."

Silence.

"Gang fight?"

I better let Meilin explain. Follow me."

Sakura stood up from the bed when she noticed that she was wearing a pink see-through night gown. A sexy see-through night gown with a pair of pink lacy bra and a matching underwear.

Syaoran stood there staring at her goddess-like body.

_Damn she's hot !! Perfect body and perfect face. Too bad she can't fight ._

He smirked.

Sakura noticed his smirk and her cheeks turned 20 different shade of red.

Sakura broke the silence. "Uhm..err..Meiling" she stuttered.

Syaoran motioned for them to go.

He led them downstairs in a room filled with people.

Everyone stared at Sakura. She felt as if she didn't belong.

She scanned the area as if looking for someone she knew. She spotted the girl who had came up to them (her and her friends) at the café.

_Li Meilin_

Meilin came up to Sakura, after seeing Syaoran's famous death glare that says explain-to-her-right-now-if-you-dont-wanna-die.

"Sakura, come sit down." Meilin said, pointing at a unreserved chair.

Sakura sat down, not tearing her gaze at Syaoran.

Syaoran headed for the door, "I have some business to take care of."

Suddenly, a girl with short reddish-brown hair with a pair of pink tube top that ended below her boobs and an EXTRA MINI skirt stood up.

"Syaoran-baby, take me with you. I don't wanna stay here with a wannabe gangster like her. I mean she looks so...soo...soo. weak !!! I bet she can't even fight !" she whined, pointing at Sakura.

Sakura stared at her with her emerald green eyes wide. No one has ever called her and insulted her like that.

Syaoran looked at Lennet with expressionless eyes, "hn"

Lennet giggle, "I knew you care about me. Now lets go and leave that loser alone"

She came up to him and entwined her arms with his and walked away.

Sakura just sat there stunned, on the verge of tears.

Meilin noticed this, "Sakura, she's the gang's slut. I suggest you just ignore her since she's a dumb-dumb"

Sakura smiled at Meilin but she knew better, Kinomoto Sakura was starting to have strong feelings for her cousin.

Meanwhile :

"Lennet let go of me damn it !" Syaoran screamed at a certain red-headed slut.

Lennet was fake crying, "I thought you liked me...what's wrong with me huh?"

Syaoran simply smirked at this, "I never did and never will. What's wrong with you?? Lets see, EVERYTHING."

"Its that Sakura bitch huh? You just met her and you already like her !" Lennet screamed at his face.

Syaoran did something she'd never done to a woman before. He had slapped her. **Hard.**

"I don't like Kinomoto and I will never like a weakling whore like her !" he yelled back.

_Whoa! I don't like her as in like her-like her but I never meant to say all those bad things about her._

They continued talking, but there was another presence besides the two of them, an emerald-green eyed girl, tears pouring out her delicate face.

**Flashback:**

"_You must become a part of the "Exotic Wolves" or Syaoran will end up killing you." meiling explained._

"_Wha.?? Meilin interrupted before sakura could even finish her sentence._

"_Let me finish first. "Exotic Wolves" is the most known and most dangerous gang in the whole Asia._

"_Syaoran is our leader and also my cousin, he's really cold-hearted even to me. So pardon him. That girl who called you a wannabe is Ming Lennet, she has an obsession with Syaoran because he's one of the only 3 guys that she hadn't had sex with in the gang. The other two is Eriol and my boyfriend, Lim Lei. She's a major slut. Anyways, like I said earlier you must become part of the gang_ _if you still value your life. But first, you must past a test. Okay?_

"_Okay, Im in. But what test" Sakura asked curiously._

"_Its more like an initiation...you have to sleep with one of the guys in the gang. But since it was Syaoran who had helped and found you first, it will be with him."_

End of Flashback.

Sakura just stood there. Lennet had ran off after Syaoran slapped her...the second time.

Now it was just Syaoran and Sakura still not noticed.

After a couple more seconds, Syaoran FINALLY noticed that he was not alone.

He looked around only to see 2 pair of emerald-green eyes crying and sobbing uncontrollably.

_Please God, tell me she hadn't heard a word !!!_

He came up to her. Amber meets green. It was silence. Complete and utter silence.

Sakura broke it, "Im not a whore nor a wannabe!" she yelled out.

"Im sorry. I didn't mean all that" _what the hell was this? Li Syaoran apologizing??_

"If you want me gone then you could've just said so !" Sakura said between sobs.

Then, Syaoran did the most unexpected thing.

He pulled her closer..and closer.

Leaned down and pressed his lips against her.

**I thought it was the perfect spot to stop !!**

**Tell me, should I continue?? Or abandon?**


	3. the death

**I thought I should update faster and since its Friday, I'll update ; D**

**so here it is.Oh and thanks for everyone who reviewed !!!**

**Disclaimer: I like hearts !!! Yay me !! I like anime !! But I don't own any of them. -sobs-**

**Warning: there might be a bit of cussing here and a bit of suffering here.**

Sakura was shocked but it seems her arms and lips have a mind of their own. Her arms clung onto Syaoran's neck and she deepened the kiss, which also took Syaoran by surprised.

Soon, they found themselves in a long passionate toungue-dwelling kiss !!

But what they don't know is that a red-headed girl was watching them the whole time.

_Kinomoto-bitch, you better be prepared. No one goes after my Syao-baby !! I'll make your life a living hell even if it's the last thing I do !_

Then, she quickly walked away, with an evil grin on her face and you could see the glint on her eyes that she's about to do something Sakura and Syaoran will regret...soon.

Syaoran finally broke the kiss and stared at her emerald-green orbs.

I'm so sor- Syaoran interrupted her with another kiss, a quick one.

"Hushh...don't be. We both know we liked it" Syaoran assured her, with a genuine smile.

Sakura blushed at that comment but chose to response, "I didn't like it, I loved it !"

That made Syaoran's grin even bigger, if that was possible.

"So are we together now?" Syaoran asked seriously. His amber orbs lit with such passion.

Sakura stood there stunned and didn't expect this from such a cold-hearted guy. She just stood there for minutes. But noticing Syaoran's eagerness for the answer, she responded.

"Yes ! Yes! Yes !!" sakura answered him jumping, and slightly kissing his lips.

Syaoran hugged her tightly and she returned it, just as tight. They went in to explain their situation to the gang.

They were greeted by a happy Meilin.

"Took you guys long enough to finally be together." she commented, smartly.

"Meilin-chan ! We just met yesterday ! We don't want to rush things" Sakura retorted.

Syaoran's face fell at the choice of her answer, "so you don't want us to be together?"

"Syaoran! That's not what I meant! Even though we just met yesterday, I already love you with all my heart," and kissed him passionately, again "needless, much I say more?"

"Mhmm...that already proves enough" and started kissing her again. (Too much kissing!!)

"Ugh! Get a room you two!" the gang behind them screamed.

This made Sakura giggle as she looked at them.

But as Sakura remembered something, everything good that has happened to her today has just...vanished.

"Omg!! What time is it??!!" a panic stricken Sakura asked.

"Its 11:00 am. Is there anything wrong?" Meilin suddenly worried for her new friend.

**Sakura's POV:**

_I cant let them know..or else they'll be more worried ! Think Sakura!! Think !!_

"uhm...its just that I need to go home to..uhh..see my friends. By the way, where are my friends?"

"Don't worry, I explained everything to them. And they agreed to be part of 'exotic wolves'." Meilin answered, sweatdrops.

"Oh" was all Sakura could say at the moment.

"Sakura, come on I'll take you home."

Syaoran grabbed Sakura by the arm and started pulling her as they headed for the garage to get his car.

But before they could reach the door, "Sakura, before you leave, can you first get your tatoo?"

"Uhm..is it gonna hurt?" Sakura's face became pale.

"Just a little okay?" he held sakura's hand and headed for the tattoo room.

It was like a hospital room, except fancier. It consisted a radio, tv, bed, and tattoo supplies.

"Hey man, wassuh'?" a guy with silver hair tied into a ponytail asked Syaoran.

"She needs a tattoo. Sakura, this is Rick, Rick this is Sakura" Syaoran introduced.

"Nice babe you got here. Damn she's hot!" Rick commented, checking Sakura out.

"Hands off she's mine!!" Syaoran yelled for the whole world to hear.

"Yo dog, chillax. What kind of tattoo will she be getting?"

"The one like mine."

Rick's eyes widened I surprise. "You sure man?"

"Yes and hurry up"

(Im gonna skip the tattoo and driving part)

**Sakura's mansion:**

She was greeted by a bitch-slap from her step sister, Cecee. She had long brown hair with auburn and red streaks, followed by her pair of dark blue eyes. She was the same height of Sakura and same slender figure, except Sakura's figure is a bit more slender and perfect curves while Cecee has 'right' curves, and Sakura's legs are longer. You can call her 'pretty' but Sakura is way more Gorgeous than her !!!

"Where the fuck did you go you ugly fat-ass bitch!" screamed a furious Cecee.

"Just a friend's house so shut the fuck up you man whore!" also yelled a furious Sakura.

Then, Sakura's step mom came out from the kitchen and also slapped Sakura, except much, much harder that Sakura's mouth bled.

"Never call my _daughter _a man whore or else you'll regret it !" her step mom warned, emphasizing the word daughter.

"Yes step mother, but she had started it" Sakura tried carefully and politely as possible but it came out the wrong way.

"Are you blaming my innocent daughter here?"

"..."

"Why you little arrogant bitch!" Her step mom grabbed a vase from the table.

"This vase may come in handy in 10 minutes. So dear daughter, I give you 10 minutes to beat this piece of shit into a pulp."

Sakura' eyes widened in horror.

"This will be very fun !" Cecee answered as she started kicking and puching Sakura. She pulled her hair and slammed her head on the white wall. Blood was dripping down her head and on the wall.

Sakura's skin turned from creamy white to bluish and bruised. But even though, she's in deep pain, she didn't do anything.

_Father, Mother, do you see what I have to go through everyday?_

"Had enough you ugly bitch?" Cecee taunted.

"That's why your parents left you. You're too weak, that's why they didn't love you. That's why nobody loves you!"

Sakura had enough of this, she slipped away from Cecee's tight grip and soon, it was her turn to do the beating. She held Cecee's waist and flipped her over. Cecee's face meets the cold hard floor !!

"My parents loves me still!! You're just jealous because no one wants to be with you since you're a gruesome whore!" Sakura's turn to taunt.

"Don't you dare say that to my daughter!" her step mom yelled, but it was in vague. She had slammed the vase on her head.

Sakura's lifeless body just lay there on the floor.

"I think she's dead, lets just throw her off somewhere" Cecee suggested (damn you!! Go 2 hell you bitch!! Wait...im writing this...hehe)

"Yes we should."

Sakura's step mother ( Veronica ) called her people to throw Sakura's body in the river.

And as for the news, Sakura was found dead in her room and her body completely unrecognizable so they did Sakura's last wish, burn her body.

The news traveled fast.

Syaoran read the newspaper while eating dinner, the front headline **"Kinomoto Heiress died last night"** he almost choked on his food and spit it out.

He was on the verge of crying.

_How?? How can she possibly die???_

Meilin burst into the room yelling out about how Sakura is dead.

Syaoran still couldn't believe his eyes. How is Sakura dead..His Sakura..?!

_**I'm gonna hurry up with the story a little more...okay? So scroll down**_

It's been 4 months since Sakura's 'death.'

Syaoran seemed as if he moved on.

He found a new girlfriend who reminded him of Sakura.

She had the same auburn hair and cheerful personality.

**Flashback**

"_Hi my name is Cecee. I'm Sakura's step sister. I feel so bad about her death." an auburn haired girl (cecee dyed her hair auburn after Saku's death) talked to him. They were at Sakura's 'grave yard.'_

"_Im her boyfriend, Li Syaoran_**"**

_Cecee's POV:_

_Damn! He IS THE HOTTEST GUY I HAVE EVER LAID MY EYES ON. Li Syaoran, you will be mine._

_End of pov._

"_I have to go now, nice meeting you." Syaoran said, unemotionally. _

"_I know its only been 2 weeks since my step sis died but I'm sure she would've wanted you to move on."_

"_Hn"_

"_Okay..I was wondering if you would wanna have coffee with me tomorrow"_

_Syaoran was reluctant at first but agreed._

_End of flashback_

And soon, they became closer and closer.

But what they don't know is a certain emerald-green eyed girl had been watching them...since the day of her 'death'..and she doesn't like what she sees.

**Perfect cliff hanger!!**

**Did you like it?**

**More?**

**Scroll down..**

**Scroll..**

**Down**

**scroll down**

**and**

**click**

**review !!!**

**Okay**

**review**

**review**


	4. The truth

**Hey everybody !! Thanks for the reviews again. I have major twists ahead. !!**

**I hope u LOVE them !!!** I know u will..and prolly hate them 2 !

**Sakura: Syao-kun, would you please help our lovely author with the disclaimer?**

**Syaoran: Yes, anything for you my Ying Fa.**

**Disclaimer: This annoying author right here -points at me- doesn't own us. But I own my Ying Fa!**

**Ps: this is gonna be really long !! You would like that right? And when I mean long, it will be really, really long. I promise. **

**And the action comes in this chappie !!**

It was now the beginning of another school year. Tomoyo, Chiharu, and Naoko are now part of the gang and training hard. But they still have some suspicion towards Cecee and Syaoran's relationship even though Syaoran keeps on denying they're not together. But clearly, he's lying.

It's been 8 months since Sakura's 'death.'

They were on their way to first period which was English since they all had the same schedule.

Everyone was already seated on their seats but the teacher. Only 5 seats are available, the ones in front so they chose that.

The bell had rang and Mr. Alvarez, the home room teacher came in.

"Class this is the first day of school and we have a new transfer student. Please come in Ms. Avalon." The teacher announced.

A gorgeous raven-haired girl with emerald-green eyes came in. She was about 5'7 tall with a very slender figure but not anorexic type and she has the perfect curves. All the guys drooled and cat whistled.

"Hi, my name is Ying Fa Avalon. I just came back from a long vacation in the states so please take care of me" the raven-haired girl introduced.

"Very well, You may be seated behind Ms. Daidouji. Daidouji-san, raise your hand"

Tomoyo raised her hand. And Ying Fa walked up to her and sat behind her.

**Chiharu's, Tomoyo's, and Naoko's Pov:**

_She kinda looks like Sakura except for the hair and name. She's very beautiful...Just like Sakura !!_

_I hope we do get along !_

_**End of P o v.**_

The class had ended and they went on to their other classes. Surprisingly, Ying Fa was also in all of their classes.

Twas time for lunch. Ying fa was sitting quietly behind a huge cherry blossom tree. She was very tired since most of the guys in school had asked her out but she declined all of them.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Tomoyo, Chiharu, and Naoko approached her.

"Mind if we sit with you?" Tomoyo asked in her sweetest voice as possible.

Sakura had tears in the corner of her eyes, oh how she had missed her dear friends.

But she can't let her cover blown, "Sure." Sakura answered giving them her cutest smile.

_Tomoyo's Pov:_

_She even smiles like Sakura...Could it be?? Could it?_

_No._

_She's been dead for a couple of months now and Syaoran has a new girl. A dimwit of a girlfriend that is._

_End of Pov._

"You know Avalon-san, you remind me a lot of my best friend, Kinomoto Sakura." Tomoyo suddenly said, while eyeing Ying Fa from top-to-bottom. The others agreed, giving a "I know!"

Ying Fa's smile faltered immediately. "Isn't she the Kinomoto Heiress who died suddenly and the police have no suspects on who killed her?"

"In fact yes, her boyfriend was devastated but he moved on. She really looks like you." Chiharu informed her, still a bit suspicious.

"Uhm..he moved on so suddenly just 8 months after his girlfriend died?" Ying Fa asked, her heart shattered to pieces. She knew that Syaoran and Cecee were getting close since she's been 'watching' them but she didn't know they were together.

Naoko caught the glint of sadness in her eyes but chose to ignore it.

"It's sad really. Syaoran moved on and replace her with Sakura's step sis." Tomoyo replied, hint of anger in her voice.

"I know you don't know me that much but I was a friend of Sakura's before she died" Ying Fa lied.

The other had a surprise look on their faces but just nodded while Tomoyo explained everything.

"Well after Sakura's death, Syaoran was really sad and confused. I mean, he almost gave up on life itself. That was until he met Cecee which was 2 weeks after her death. I think she seduced him or something. Cecee isn't part of the gang yet.." she was interrupted by Ying Fa's "gang?"

"Let me finish first. I'm not sure if I'm allowed to tell you but I'm gonna tell you anyways. We're in a gang called 'EXOTIC WOLVES' the most dangerous gang in Asia. Cecee knows about it and she wants to join_ badly_ but Syaoran won't let him. Why? Simple. Because he loves her too much to let her life be in danger. Cecee knows about Sakura and Syaoran's relationship, so whenever she asks Syaoran if she can join, he always says "I don't want you near danger" and Cecee's reply is always "so you love me more than Sakura?" and Syaoran is left with the answer, "I love you more than anyone I _had_ ever_ loved_"...It pains me to know that he doesn't like Sakura anymore. I asked him why and he answers that he didn't know her much." Again, she was cut off byYing Fa.

"I wanna join the gang." came Ying Fa's sudden voice, which was trembling.

The others eyes widened. "That's Syaoran's decision but we will ask him. Are you sure about this though?" Naoko replied, still wide eyed.

"Yes I'm sure. And can we go after school to your hide out or something to see the gang?"

The others just nodded.

The bell suddenly rang. Time for Science class.

"Hey Ying Fa, since we have all the same classes, lets go together." Tomoyo suggested, blowing her bangs away from her face.

"You guys go ahead. I'm just gonna stay here for a couple more minutes then I'll come join you"

"Hai!"

Ying Fa watched them disappear into the Science building, which left her thinking to herself. Alone.

_So now he loves Cecee, huh? I should've known that he didn't really love me. It was just a fling, a one day fling! I'm so stupid to think that he would love me or like me just after meeting me._ _I'm such a baka. _

She stood up with dead eyes..that, until she bumped to..

LI SYAORAN?!


	5. Do you recognize me?

**OMG! I know I haven't updated in what seemed like forever but I have really good excuses. Okay lame ones but I was too busy with school and my laptop broke so I had to get a desktop, which I love by the way. SO the chapters I've written are gone. **

**But here is my Christmas present to you all.**

**Oh and before I write, I just want to apologize for my wrong grammar in the earlier chapters. I'll write better(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this.**

**----------------**

Sakura walked, not paying attention as to where she was going, until she bumped into none other than.. Li Syaoran?

She got up and stared at him. She wanted to apologize but she was dumbfounded by what, or rather who, she saw.

It was Li Syaoran alright. But it was a different Syaoran that she remembered. The softness and his gentle expression when he looked at her before, completely gone. The man who stood before her was a man of authority and mostly, cruelty.

Sakura looked down immediately when their eyes met. She apologized in a meek and gentle voice, "I'm sorry."

She didn't hear a response so she looked up.

She was taken aback by what she saw. Syaoran looked..sad.

Yes, sad was the only word that came to her mind when she saw his expression.

His usually dark and cold amber eyes looked kind and gentle.

Sakura started to speak again, "uhhm sir..?"

Syaoran snapped out of it. His eyes returned to normal and his expression dark again.

"Move," he commanded in a low, icy voice.

But Sakura couldn't move her feet.

_Sakura's POV_

_Not now, not now, not now. I can't move my feet. It can't just be like this._

_I need to move. But I want to hug and kiss him.._

Syaoran saw she has no intention of moving so he pushed her aside.

Sakura fell on the ground with a loud 'thump!'

"Oww!" Sakura cried out, clutching her knee.

She got up immediately and yelled out, "don't be such a jerk! Sakura would hate that!"

That certainly caught Syaoran's interest.

She looked at Sakura with deadly eyes.

He clenched her neck, "who are you and how do you know Sakura?"

Sakura had trouble speaking, "My name is Y-ying Fa A-Avalon. I was her f-friend."

Syaoran let go of her neck and Sakura gasped for air.

Syaoran motioned for her to follow him.

They walked towards the abandoned building which was rumored to be haunted.

Sakura stopped walking.

"Uhm are we really going in there?"

Syaoran smiled, "don't tell me you're chicken?"

Sakura pouted, "am not! I just don't like ghosts!"

"You still believe in ghosts at your age?" Syaoran couldn't help but laugh out loud.

Sakura watched him laugh, in her mind wondering how they became more comfortable towards each other.

_Sakura's Pov_

_I want you to know so much that your beloved Sakura isn't dead.._

_But first, I want to know if you've fallen in love with Cecee in my absence._

_If our love 8 months ago wasn't real, then I'll make sure this time is the charm._

"Whatever! Let's go then!" Sakura bravely said.

But her nervousness returned when she stepped foot in the building.

The building was still kept in tip-top shape. But once you're inside, you can't help but feel anxious.

Syaoran closed the door.

"Let's cut to the chase. What do you know about Sakura?"

"She's already dead! Why do you care? You already have Cecee as your girlfriend!" Sakura angrily yelled.

What happened to the cheery atmosphere earlier?

Syaoran was speechless.

_Syaoran's Pov_

_Ying fa has a point. Sakura's been dead for almost a year now. Why do I still care?_

Suddenly, the lights went out.

"AHHHH!" Sakura screamed loudly. "I hate the dark."

She ran into Syaoran and cried. Syaoran held her, trying to comfort her with "shh it'll be okay."

Sakura said nothing but continued to sob. Syaoran hugged her tightly, Sakura was surprised.

The lights went back on.

Syaoran and Sakura, still in each others arms, just stared.

Syaoran pushed her off.

But Sakura did the most daring thing.

She leaned forward slowly, and kissed him.

It was a kiss that made both of them shiver, slow and passionate.

Sakura grabbed Syaoran's messy chocolate brown hair, taunting Syaoran to deepen the kiss, which he did.

When they pulled away from each other, Syaoran said something that caught Sakura off guard.

"You kiss just like Sakura."

**Lol reviews anyone?**


End file.
